Why did it have to be him?
by phantomArtemis24
Summary: Carter only wants to be left alone. Why doesn't White Knight get it? But will all that change when she meets Rex. The one person who might understand her, is working for the one man she hates above all else. Can love bring her out of the darkness. Review!
1. Carter

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Generator Rex characters.**

The brown-haired E.V.O girl was running along the roof-tops of downtown Manhattan. And she wasn't just running because she wanted to, she was being chased. Chased by Providence, or more like not Providence. The real Providence was headed by Black Knight, who as of right now didn't know she existed, which was a good thing. The Providence she was currently being chased by was the rebel Providence, headed by none other than White Knight. A man the girl despised beyond any she had ever hated in her young life.

She breathed heavily as she jumped a gap in the roofs. She sped up as she landed on the other side, she could hear the light strategically placed footsteps following her. '_I can't believe he sent him after me again,' _ The girl thought. The person behind her sped up, he was faster than her and she knew it, at this point there was no use. She was beginning to tire out. He'd catch her soon, he always did.

The girl was coming up on another gap in the roof tops. Only this one was too wide to jump, at least without hurting herself in the process. Then he would definitely catch her.

She was tired and about done with running completely. She didn't want to run anymore. Sometimes it just wasn't worth it and maybe now that there was a New Providence, things would be different. She hoped they would.

She stopped abruptly at the ledge and looked down into the alley below. There wasn't much to see, it was dark and most likely filled with garbage, and she could smell it.

"You again," She said without turning around. "Why does he always send you after me?"

The man stopped running and slowly walked up behind her. "He trusts me to get the job done," the man said stoically. She glanced at him, as if to make sure that it was him. Sadly it was, the dark glasses, the dark brown hair, the tall dark ninja theme he had going on. The only difference from the last time she had seen him was his clothes. Last time he wore his trademark dark green suit, now it was green armor plating.

"Sooo…" She said, "What do you need me for now, Six? More tests on my genetic bio-whatevers." She raised a questioning eyebrow at him.

"It's not my job to ask questions," Six said.

The girl let out a light laugh, and then said, "You always were a blind follower. No matter what he did." He didn't react, although the girl thought that maybe she got to him a little.

"You know why I'm here. I've come to collect what belongs to him." Six said ignoring her last comment.

"White Knight doesn't own me," she said pouting.

"That's not what he thinks." The man said.

"Really now," she said somewhat angrily. White did not own her, even though he may think so. He couldn't control her. No one could.

"Are you going to come quietly or the usual way?" Six asked expecting the latter answer. He almost inaudibly sighed. He didn't understand why White kept going after her. She would just continue to run away no matter what White tried to bribe her with.

He watched as she pondered his question, he raised an eyebrow. She usually didn't think about her answer. "You know I think I'll try something new," She said finally making up her mind, at least he thought.

"Seriously?" He questioned.

"Yup. Take me in O'Mighty Six." She said holding out her wrists like she was waiting to be cuffed. This wasn't right. He may have lost a few years of memory, but he knew enough to remember that this wasn't like her. She was up to something.

Rex sat in his trailer/room in the Providence Defect Base throwing around a red rubber ball. His new home after he had not only time traveled six months, but Black Knight had taken over what was now called New Providence.

"Ugh, why is everything here so boring?" He yelled to the air. It had been days since any E.V.O attacks had happened. Then he heard something, engines being shut off. It was the jet. Six was back.

Rex quickly got up and ran for Six. White had sent him on a secret mission two days ago and refused to tell Rex anything. It was driving him crazy. Why did Six get to have all the fun?

"Yo Six. Where have you been?" Rex asked his agro-nanny eagerly. He was going to try to get all the info he could out of him.

Six ignored him and turned around beckoning to someone in the jet. Rex didn't know Holiday went with him.

What happened next however, Rex was completely unprepared for. It wasn't Holiday, not even close.

First he saw her hands which were bound with some high-tech handcuffs. Then the rest of her appeared from inside the jet. And In one word, she was beautiful.

She had the most amazing wavy brown hair that fell just below her shoulders, and her bangs were swept to one side in an extremely cute way. She had a smallish nose that turned up slightly at the end, which fit perfectly with fine features. She was about as tall as him maybe an inch or two shorter and she had a skinny build not unlike Circe's. And her eyes were the brightest blue color he had ever seen. It was like the ocean captured in her eyes.

The girl barely glanced at him as she continued out of the jet and followed Six. What Rex didn't know was that in that short glance she had taken in every inch of him, just as he had her.

Surprisingly she had liked what she saw, he was incredibly handsome and for some reason she really liked his orange goggles. She usually wasn't impressed by guys; they just got in her way. She preferred to be alone, but maybe that could change.

"This way he's waiting for you." Six said to the girl as unemotional as possible. He'd noticed how Rex had taken an interest in her. First chance that he got he was going to tell Rex that this girl was not one he wanted to get to know.

"Yeah, certainly don't wanna keep him waiting." She said with as much sarcasm as she could muster, considering the situation. The handcuffs were really tight and she was irritated, they were keeping her from using her E.V.O powers and she couldn't figure out how. Not to mention she did not want to see White again. Last time she saw him things didn't go over well.

"Hey I'm Rex," Rex said to the girl. He started to shake her hand, but then realized she couldn't and coolly played it off. "So, you are?"

"Carter," she said stoically, reminding him of Six.

"That's a cool name. So are you an E.V.O?" Rex asked.

"Don't answer that," Six told Carter. They were nearing the conference table where white Knight was standing angrily in his bio-suit, the only thing keeping him from being infected with nanites.

"Whatever." She replied to Six uncaringly.

"Thank you for finding her, Six," White said like he knew her.

"Maybe I wanted to be found," Carter replied smartly. Rex was confused. He didn't get how everyone knew her except for him.

"Would you two excuse us." White ordered Rex and Six away. Rex started to protest, but Six dragged him out while Rex was yelling about he needed to be there, that it was a life and death situation.

"What?" Carter said attempting to cross her arms, but failing because they were still in handcuffs. So she gave up. "What do you want this time?"

"I wanted to talk to you. To see how you were doing." White replied calmly to her.

"Yeah right. You always say that, and then you stick me on a lab table and have me tested on because you think I'm a disease that needs fixed!" Carter yelled at White.

"I am your father, Carter. I want to help you." White told his daughter. She glared at him. Just like her mother, always so strong willed. If only she hadn't been killed by that E.V.O so long ago, maybe he and his daughter would have a better relationship. Only that E.V.O ruined they're family, not that it was that great before the Event. It became even worse when Carter turned E.V.O.

"Whatever _Dad._ Now would you please take these things off me." Carter said holding out her hands for him to take them off. She disliked her dad a lot. She wished he would just leave her alone. Ever since she left home, after he abandoned her because she turned E.V.O, he had been tracking her. She wasn't like normal E.V.O's. She looked normal, like a regular human being. Her powers though, were extremely unique. She could borrow other E.V.O's powers. It didn't hurt them she just copied them and used them herself. She also found that she could cure E.. She hated to do it because it hurt her when she did, and White didn't know about that particular ability yet. Over the past few years her dad had continually sent Agent Six after her and brought her back to Providence to be tested on. A few times he had managed to keep her there for months at a time and all it did was make Carter hate him even more.

White walked up to her and unlocked her handcuffs. She could feel her nanites working again. Her powers were back. Right now she was able to coat her body metal at will. It was one of the only powers that stuck with her when she copied it. Most of them went away after she copied another power. "Carter. I want you to stay here at the base. I cannot afford for Black Knight to find you. Your powers are too valuable." White ordered.

"And if I stay you're not going to lock me up again. And I don't have to listen to you." Carter said in a tone equally as ordering as his.

"No guarantees on either." He caved, despite what his daughter may think he still loved her. She was his daughter after all E.V.O or not.

"Why? You want that Doc of yours to run tests on me? Go ahead just don't try to knock me out while she does it, that stuff gives me weird dreams." Carter argued. Every time they wanted to run tests on her they thought they had to use some crazy knockout gas on her, which they kind of did because she fought them so hard, but maybe if they had asked her nicely she wouldn't have. Providence always thought she had to be restrained. She wasn't a monster; she was a human that happened to have powers.

"Yes actually. You have more powers than Rex and you need to be controlled," White said.

"I can control myself. I don't need you to do it for me."

"If I don't, Black Knight will and neither of us wants that." White said, having Black Knight get to her would be very bad. Carter may be the only one who could ever actually stop Rex and it wouldn't take Black long to figure that out.

"Whatever." Carter said as she started to leave, but White grasped her shoulder.

"Please, stay and I won't lock you up, but I do want those tests."

Carter reluctantly agreed, but it wasn't for the reasons her father may have thought. He thought that she would rather stay with him than be in the hands of Black, but Carter wasn't thinking about that at all. She could easily evade Black, after all Black didn't have Six and he was the only one that could actually catch her. Carter was actually thinking about Rex. Rex intrigued her, she felt like they had a connection and she wanted to know more about him.

White led her to a lab area where the infamous Doc Holiday was checking Rex's biometrics. Rex and Carter glanced at each other questioningly. Neither really knew the other and was curious to find out why the other was so important.

"Holiday," White said in a commanding tone, "I want you to run full diagnostics on her. Do it now." Holiday didn't respond to him. She simply told Rex to get off the lab table and Carter to get on. Then she gave White a look that told him to get out. Holiday wasn't afraid of White and his high tech suit. In fact she was far from it.

"Hey Holiday. Nice to see you again," Carter said as she hopped onto the lab table. Carter had already met the Doctor many times. They had a sort of love-hate relationship. Holiday found Carter's nanites fascinating and Carter could care less. Although, Holiday cared about the young girl she still felt as though the girl didn't really like her and could understand why, so she tried her best to keep her distance.

Carter, on the other hand didn't exactly hate Holiday she just hated what she did and that she followed White's orders. Holiday was kind of like a friend that's not exactly a friend just yet, to Carter.

Rex just stood there staring at Carter. He couldn't figure out how everyone knew her except for him.

"It's good to see you too." Holiday said, as she checked the girl's biometrics. They were low, almost dangerously low, but the girl seemed fine. _'Must be because she just had an argument with her dad_,' Holiday thought. "You need some rest." She said.

"No duh," Carter replied, she hadn't slept in days not to mention having to be dragged here. She wasn't exactly a happy camper at the moment.

"What have you been doing, the past few days?" Holiday asked.

"Running from Six," Carter replied plainly. "It's not like I wanted to see White or be here for that matter."

Rex couldn't wait any longer. He had to find out why White sent Six to find this girl or else it would drive him bananas. "Who are you?" He asked. He could have asked a better question, but that was all he could think of.

Carter didn't answer. Instead Holiday did, "Rex, meet Carter, White Knight's daughter." Carter winced as the Doc shoved a needle into her arm. Rex just stared at her like he could believe what he'd just been told and well he couldn't. He thought White was a lonely old man, he had no idea he had a daughter. '_How could Six keep this from me?'_ He thought.

"What? You're-his-daughter?" Rex questioned.

"Yeah, I don't really like to advertise that bit of information. So, if you could keep it on the down low. That'd be cool." Carter said.

After the Holiday was finished with Carter she sent her to bed. Rex had left and went to his room not long after he'd found out who Carter was. Rex still could not believe it. He also didn't get why she was here. It was obvious to him that she didn't like her dad, so then why would he send Six to go get her. Thinking about it just made him more confused. What he needed was an E.V.O to punch and he needed it now.

Carter sat in her makeshift room, which was more of like a room for the criminally insane. At least that's what she thought. It was stark white and the only thing it was a bed that didn't even have any sheets on it. _'Fun,'_ she thought to herself. _'I get to stay in the loony bin.'_

It was almost midnight when she fell asleep. She thought she heard someone in her room closer to morning, but she wasn't sure. She was too tired to care anyways.

The thing was there was someone in her room. It was Rex. He'd wanted to see her, to make sure that the whole thing had been real and not just some messed up dream. He opened her door with his nanites and tiptoed in. He didn't want to wake her. She looked so peaceful and not like White at all. They had almost no family resemblance between them. Carter shivered in her bed; she looked like she was freezing. She still had on the same clothes she'd walked in with, a blue tank top, shorts, and purple DC skate shoes. He carefully placed his jacket on her shoulders and watched as she unconsciously pulled it around herself more. He laughed silently to himself then quietly walked out.

When Carter woke up the next morning she found Rex's jacket wrapped around her. Glad that he'd put it on her sometime during the night she pulled it on more. It was a little too big for her small frame, but she didn't care. It was warm and it smelled like him. Carter loved smells and to smell things. It was weird, but she always liked the way people smelled and the things that reminded her of them. It made her feel connected to them in some way. Rex's jacket smelled like bananas. She smiled; bananas were one of her favorite fruits.

She got up and stood by the door. She knew it was locked and waited for a moment until Six unlocked it. He stood in front of her and gave her a questioning look when he saw Rex's jacket on her, but quickly let it go. "Time for breakfast." He said stoically.

Carter followed him, but both stopped when they heard the alarm go off. Six turned to look at her. "Can I trust you to come with us or do you have to stay here?" He asked.

"Well I don't think my dad'll like it if I go, but yes you can trust me." Carter replied. They started going another direction to where the jet that she had been brought in on resided. There they met Holiday and Rex.

"Are you coming to? I can't wait to show you my awesome E.V.O busting skills!" Rex exclaimed. Carter noticed that he had another jacket on. She wondered exactly how many of the same one he had.

"Let's go." Six said as they all filed into the jet.


	2. Rex

**Disclaimer: I do not own any Generator Rex characters.**

It didn't take the four of them long to find the E.V.O. mainly because it was making such a mess of New York. "Weaver." Rex growled. The E.V.O was incredibly large and had numerous grey tentacles along with weird bulbous sacks all over him. Carter could only guess that Weaver must me the E.V.O's name and that somehow Rex knew it.

"He must have escaped from Providence." Holiday said. Carter looked out the window and saw New Providence trying to contain the E.V.O. Needless to say they were not succeeding.

"Umm…Who's Weaver?" Carter asked Rex.

"He used to work for Providence back when your…um…when White ran it," Rex couldn't bring himself to say her dad. It just felt too weird. "But he sold my nanites to Van Kleiss and accidently got turned into an E.V.O."

"Oh," Carter said, she had heard of Van Kleiss, but never actually met him. She didn't really want to either.

"I tried to cure him, but he has too many nanites." Rex shrugged. Too many nanites or not he could still take Weaver no problem and probably impress Carter on the way.

Holiday opened the cargo bay and Rex made the boogie pack. Putting on his goggles he looked back at Carter. "You coming?" He asked her.

"Yeah!" She replied.

"Then hop on." Rex said meaning for her to climb onto his back. She hesitated then awkwardly wrapped her arms around his neck. When she touched him he felt something, he didn't know what though. She did, it was her nanites copying his powers. She decided not to tell him about it since he didn't really seem to notice it. She blushed behind him, hoping he didn't see. He blushed too, hoping she hadn't seen it.

Rex jumped off the jet with Carter hanging onto his back. He was expecting her to scream, but she didn't. She laughed, she thought it was fun. Rex laughed as he flew around Weaver with the boogie pack. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Six Jump off the jet and land on the ground fighting to keep the black pawns of Providence at bay.

"So what are we going to do?" Carter asked Rex.

"We're gonna beat him up, but it would help if I knew what your powers were." Rex said confidently.

"I can do whatever you can." She replied. Beneath his goggles he gave her a questioning look, but didn't say anything about it. He landed near Six and Carter let go of him.

"I'll take of Weaver, you guys take Providence." Rex said to Carter and Six before taking off. He pulled out the BFS and started hacking away at Weaver.

Metal coated Carter's body as she prepared to fight the pawns. It didn't even faze Six, he had seen her use that power before. They fought evenly matched against them; Carter was a very skilled fighter, while Rex battled Weaver. That was until something unexpected happened. Weaver managed to hit Rex with one of his tentacles, Rex smashed into the ground.

"Rex No!" Carter screamed, she ran to him leaving Six behind. He was only half awake as she cradled him in her arms. He was badly beaten up, bruises already starting to form on his broken body. "Rex you have to stay awake." She told him.

"Carter?" Rex whispered when he heard her voice. His eyelids flickered open and all of the sudden they grew wide. He pushed her off him as another of Weavers tentacles smashed down onto him. Carter screamed again as she coated her body in metal. She wasn't about to let Rex be killed by this monster. Not like her mother had been. In her anger she grabbed Weaver's tentacle and flung him up over her head and down into the hard ground. She was incredibly strong in her metal form. "How do you like it!" She yelled at Weaver. Creating the BFS that she had copied from Rex, she began to hack away at him. When she got to his face she stopped. "I would end you for hurting Rex, but I'm feeling nice today," Carter threatened. _'This is going to hurt me way worse than it hurts you,'_ she thought.

She placed her hand on him and began to cure him. Her nanites flowing into Weaver's E. as he began to revert back to human. It was way too much for her and she began to scream from the pain it caused her.

When Rex heard her screaming he woke up. He saw Weaver on his back with carter on top of him. She was glowing, like he glowed when he cured E.V.O's. She really could do everything he could. Problem was he knew what happened to him last time he tried to cure Weaver and it didn't turn out very well. He had to save her. He needed to save her. "Carter!" He yelled to her trying to get up, but he couldn't his body wasn't working. He sat there as she began growing the same metal sacks he got when he overloaded on nanites. There was nothing he could do as tears fell down his cheeks. There was no denying his love for her now. He blacked out before he could see the rest.

Carter awoke on a hard metal table. _'Not again,'_ was all she could think of. Her body was fighting her. She could feel her nanites on overload mode. In her pain she wondered where Rex was, mainly if he was okay. Last time she saw him he was unconscious. Her mind wandered to him more and more. It had barely been a day since they'd met and she already couldn't deny her feelings for him.

"Carter?" A voice said. She carefully opened her eyes to see who it was. Holiday she was holding a breathing mask. "You have an overload of nanites. We need to siphon the extra off. Don't worry it won't hurt."

Holiday began to lower the mask onto her face, but before she could Carter said, "Rex?" Hoping the doc heard her and would confirm that he was okay.

"He's fine. He'll be here when you wake up." She said, putting the mask onto carter's face. The sleeping gas flooded Carter's lungs and she drifted off.

**Carter's Dream:**

She saw Rex screaming in pain, but she couldn't get to him. No matter how hard she tried. He kept getting further away. Then the dream shifted to her dad. He was standing over her with a bunch of scientists. They were talking about something, something she couldn't hear. She felt like she was in pain and she wanted Rex. She didn't know where he had gone. She needed to know he was safe. The scientists began to close in on her and she screamed, trying to get away.

Then without warning she woke up.

**End Dream.**

She groggily awoke. She was no longer on the table, but back in her own bed. Rex's jacket still wrapped around her. _'Rex,'_ she thought jolting up. Where was he?

"Hey beautiful," A weak voice that sounded like Rex said. Carter quickly turned to face the voice. It was Rex. Her Rex. She jumped out of bed and tackled him. "Owww!" He said.

"Sorry." She said hugging him. "I was so worried about you. Are you okay?" She asked looking over him for signs of injuries, but there were none.

"You were out for a few days and I heal quickly. I'm fine now just a few bruises." He explained, "I was more worried about you."

"I'm fine too," Carter said shyly, embarrassed that he was so worried about her.

"Why did you do it?" He asked her staring into her big blue eyes.

"Because if I didn't he would of killed you and I could take losing you," she replied caringly.

"Oh," Rex said. In that sentence he felt like it was her admitting that she liked him, in a total roundabout way. She was just so amazing, more amazing than Circe. And Circe was pretty awesome, but Carter, everything about her made him think she was the one. Not Circe or anyone else. When he was with her it was like time stopped, just so they could be together longer. No one had ever made him feel like that. "Carter, can I tell you something?" He asked. Now it was his turn to admit he liked her or loved her.

"Yeah?" She said readjusting herself in his lap.

"I…um…I like you a lot and I really hope that you like me to. I mean I think you do, but I'm not sure and I really wanna be more than friends and— " He blurted out, but she interrupted him.

"Shut up." She said sweetly.

Rex was confused, "What?" he questioned. Then he understood. She raised a hand to his cheek. Their eyes locked as they leaned in only stopping when their lips touched. At that moment they both knew. They knew that they loved one another and in that moment there was nothing else. No crazy E. or overprotective fathers. Just Rex and just Carter.

She hooked her arms around his shoulders and neck, pulling him ever closer to her. He looped his arms around her waist doing the same. Neither wanted to let go and nothing could break them apart.


End file.
